The Fight That Changed Her Life
by lwdlvr4evr
Summary: after one of their most intense fights casey goes out to cool off. but she ends up cooling off at midnight in the middle of the street. DASEY!
1. Chapter 1

"I HATE YOU!!!" 16 year old Casey McDonald screamed at her 17 year old step-brother Derek Venturi, they were having one of there worst fights ever. And with that she left the house. If anyone was home they wouldn't have let it get this far, but no one was home and it got that far.

She had no clue as to where she was going. So she thought about that to get her mind off of _him_. But she just couldn't. Casey was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even look at where she was going. Out of all there fights she had never told him she hated him with that much force. She had never intended on telling him that but it just slipped out. She could have sworn she thought she heard someone call her name, but she just shrugged it off and ran harder and faster. By now she was worn out and it was dark so she stopped not knowing that she was in the middle of the rode until it was too late…

**I know it was short but the next ones will be longer than this I promise. Plz r&r! **


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know she was in the middle of the rode until she saw a car about 20 feet away. She could have run away but she was just too terrified. It was like her feet were glued to the rode. Right when she was about to run it happened. Casey was hit by a car. That's right I said it. Casey McDonald was hit by a car.

Derek was looking everywhere for Casey but he just couldn't find her. He was about to give up when he tripped and fell over something. He got up and got out his phone. He opened it and shone his light on the thing he tripped over. Casey. He started shaking all over. She had blood everywhere on her basically. He checked to see if she was breathing. And thank God she was. He quickly called 911.

"Hello 911 what's your emergency?" asked an old lady.

"It's Casey!" by now he was hysterical. "I think she was hit by a car! Help her tell me what to do! Do something don't just sit there!" he screamed.

"Sir I'm going to need you to calm down and tell me where you are." She said patiently.

"I-I-I don't know!" he said stuttering.

"Ok sir we're going to trace your call and then we'll be there as soon as possible. So just stay there while we do that."

"How long will that take?" he asked with as much calmness he could muster up.

"We're already done." She said to him. "And I have the ambulance on there way. Now would you like to talk to get your mind off of it or do you want to hang up?"

"How far are they?"

"Not too far they should be there any minute."

"I think I'll hang up." He said relieved.

"Ok sir is there anyone you would like for me to call?" she asked. He gave her his dad and step-mom's cell phone numbers. They hung up and not a minute later the ambulance came. They quickly shooed him away. But of course he fought.

"Sir you will have to wait until we get her in the ambulance. Then you can ride in the back with her." Derek tried to fight more but soon he after he gave up. They quickly got her in the ambulance but to Derek it felt like hours. They were half way to the hospital when one of the paramedics yelled: "WE'RE LOSING HER!"


	3. Chapter 3

They were half way to the hospital when one of the paramedics yelled: "WE'RE LOSING HER!" They started to shock her a few times and finally got her back. Shortly after that they arrived at the hospital where Nora and George were waiting for them. Derek quickly got out of the ambulance and went over to them. And as he suspected there were a lot of questions.

"What happened to my baby?" Nora sobbed.

"We got into a fight and she decided to go cool off and I guess she didn't look where she was going because she was hit by a car." He said in one breath.

"You- And she- and oh my God!" Nora said once she saw Casey after the paramedics got her out of the ambulance. Her legs were flopped over sideways with blood everywhere and she also had tubes everywhere and a mask over her mouth to help her breathe. Nora tried to go over there but the paramedics wouldn't let her.

"Mam we're going to need you to wait in the waiting room and fill out a few forms for us." One of them said. And with that they disappeared into the emergency room.

"Come on Nora." George said.

"Where are Lizzie, Edwin, and Smarti?" Derek asked.

"Edwin, and Lizzie are at Teddy's house and Marti is at Dimi's." George answered.

"Do they know anything?"

"No but I'm sure they're suspicious."

And with that they went in and filled out the papers for Nora. And a few hours later the doctor came in with the news.

"Are you the parents of Casey McDonald?" They just nodded not in the mood to correct him on how George was her step-father.

"I am very sorry to say this but…"

**Dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn lol plz r&r ill try to either write more tonight or tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Just tell us already!" Derek yelled at the doctor.

"Derek calm down." George said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You might want to sit down for this." He said waiting for them to sit down. Once they did he continued. "She has fractured her spinal cord so she may be paralyzed from the waist down." Once he said that they all gasped. Derek suddenly felt guilty and was on the verge of crying. But he couldn't because he was 'The Derek Venturi', he didn't cry. No matter how hard it was to stop he had to suck it up. Of course the doctor had more news. "Right now she is still asleep from the anesthesia. She should be waking up soon though."

"When can we go see her?" Derek asked quietly. While Nora just sat there sobbing. You would have thought she would have run out of tears by then.

"In a few minutes, we have to get her in a room first." He replied calmly.

"When will she be able to come home?" Nora asked through her sobs.

"It's really hard to tell right now so let's just take it one day at a time. Once her condition is stabilized she has to go through therapy and if she doesn't get use of her legs back we will have to make sure your house is wheelchair accessible..." He trailed off. When he said that it caused Nora to sob harder. "Anymore questions?" They all shook their heads. "I'll be back to give you her room number later." And with that he walked off. There was a moment of silence until George spoke standing up.

"I'm going to go get me some food. Do you two want me to get you anything?" They both shook their heads. "Are you sure?"

"Can you get me a cheeseburger from McDonalds? I think I saw one a few floors down." Nora asked calming down.

"Sure. Derek?" George asked again. He just shook his head looking at the floor biting his lip like he does when he's thinking hard. George walked away to McDonalds.

"Derek I have to use the restroom I'll be back in a few minutes." He nodded his head in response still thinking. Right when she was out of eyesight the doctor came back. But of course Derek didn't know this because he was lost in his own thoughts. When the doctor came up to Derek he coughed to get his attention.

"Would you like to know what room she is in or would you like to wait for your parents?" he asked.

"I want to know now." He said.

"Ok she is in room 287 which is down a few halls and to the right. Oh and she is fully awake now. I will get the secretary to tell your parents her room number." He said walking off to tell the lady sitting at a desk popping gum and twirling her curly hair. Derek tried to remember where her room was at and finally found it. He stood there not knowing if he should go in or not. Finally he went in.

"Case?" he called out and jumped when he saw an arm move on the bed beside him. "Hey." he said sliding a chair beside her bed. She motioned for Derek to give her the pen and paper on her bedside table, he did so. She wrote something down and handed it to him.

It read: 'First of all my throat hurts and second why in the heck can't I feel my legs?!' Derek started to panic.


	5. Chapter 5

"I-I-I" Derek tried to think of the answer but lucky for him their parents came in. Derek showed them what she wrote and they too were at a loss for words. When no one said anything Casey decided to talk even if it hurt a lot.

"Why can't I feel my legs?" she asked trying to ignore the pain.

"Casey, you were hit by a car-" George started but Casey cut him off.

"Why can't I feel my legs?" she asked a little more forcefully.

"Well, you fractured your back in the accident and the result was this." He tried again.

"I'll feel them again right?" Silence. "Right?"

"Well maybe…" George trailed off.

"M-m-maybe?" Casey stuttered out on the verge of crying. Just then the doctor came in.

"One of you could stay if you'd like but the rest of you will need to leave." He said.

"Nora why don't you and Derek come home with me so we can tell the kids what happened." George suggested. Nora shook her head. "Come on Nora you'll probably bug her all night anyway." George said with a small chuckle. Nora sighed.

"Ok." Nora said with a sigh while getting up and hugging Casey.

"Dad can I stay with Casey tonight?" Derek asked hesitantly.

George looked at Casey and Nora then back at Derek.

"I think we could work something out." He said with a small smile. Derek let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Nora let's let Derek stay tonight." George said.

She looked hesitantly at Derek then at Casey "Okay." She finally said. And with a few more 'byes' and 'love you's Nora and George finally left.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Casey said quietly.

"I know." Derek said. Casey looked at him. "What?" She held her arms out for a hug. "Oh no." Derek said and Casey just held her arms out wider. "Uh uh." She gave him her puppy dog pout. He rolled his eyes. "Fine." And then he walked over to her and gave her the biggest hug he ever gave to anyone.

A few minutes later Casey fell asleep while Derek tried his best to get comfy in his plastic chair. Derek didn't realize he fell asleep but he did, because the next thing he knew he woke up to Casey's heart monitor doing one long beep.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he heard Casey's heart monitor doing one long beep. And before Derek had time to think he was being pulled out of his seat as nurses and doctors rushed into the room. But of course Derek had to put up a fight again. And once again Derek gave up realizing that the doctors were too strong for him. He made a mental note to go and work out soon.

A minute later the doctors and nurses came out.

"Well how is she?" Derek asked impatiently the minute they looked at him.

"She's fine she just got disconnected to the heart monitor. Oh and she's awake now." And once again Derek wanted to cry. But this time it was out of relief. As soon as the doctor finished talking he ran into the room and looked at Casey to make sure they were telling the truth. They were because Casey was laying there smiling warmly at him.

"Oh thank God." Derek said under his breath and smiled back. No he didn't smirk but smiled. A real smile.

"I'm aright Derek. There's nothing to worry about!" she said reassuringly. But her smile soon fell and she went pale realizing she still couldn't feel her legs and that it wasn't a dream or more like night-mare.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked running to her side. She gave him her best smile trying not to cry.

"Nothing." Her voice shook slightly telling, Derek that she wasn't ok.

"Something's wrong and you are going to tell me whether you want to or not and if you don't I _will_ find out McDonald." He said warningly. She gave him her best laugh trying to get her mind off of it.

"It's nothing! I'm fine!" she said. Derek looked at her in disbelief.

"Uh huh." He said unconvinced. Just then a nurse came in with Casey's breakfast. And as soon as she saw the food she immediately felt sick.

"Breakfast time!" the nurse said happily.

"No thanks." Casey said trying not to vomit.

"Well I'll leave it here in case you decide you get hungry." Without giving Casey a chance to protest she left. Once again Casey looked at the food. This time she couldn't hold it in.

"Ewww!" she said when she was done. Derek came over and pressed the button to call the nurse and gave her some drink she gladly took it but after she swallowed it she wasn't all that glad… Once she was done she groaned. And finally the nurse came in.

"Yes?" she asked clearly annoyed.

"Can you get someone to clean this up?" Derek asked.

"Sure." And with that she left.

"You okay?" he asked. Casey had a disgusted look on her face and shook her head no.

"I think I saw a gift shop a couple doors down I'll go get you a tooth brush and some tooth paste." He said and left.

**A few hours later**

Derek walked into the room with a big bag.

"Hey Case, I didn't know which one of the tooth pastes you wanted so I got…" Derek finally looked up to see Casey asleep with a lot of blood coming out of her right leg. Panicked Derek dropped the bags and ran out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"She's fine she just got her leg caught on a cord." The doctor said to the two families. Nora and George had already told all the kids what had happened and Derek had called them to tell them to come down. They all sighed in relief. "And her sickness just has to do with the medicine. So we'll give her a different type of medicine to fix that." Derek seemed to be the only one to feel relieved about that.

"So she's fine?" Derek asked before anyone else could say anything. They all gave him weird looks wondering why he was so concerned, but just shrugged it off and listened to the doctor.

"Yes she's fine, and awake. Anymore questions?" he asked. They all shook their heads. "Ok then I should get going." He said. And with that he walked off. They all ran into Casey's room.

Once they were all in her room they all started speaking at once.

"Casey, are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"What were you and Derek fighting about?"

"When will you get out?"

"Don't worry I'm fine." Casey said before they could ask her anymore questions. Just then Nora's phone went off.

"Hello?" Nora said in a professional voice. "Oh no! I'm on my way!" she said and hung up the phone. "George we have to go to work and take the kids to school!" Nora said while frantically looking for the keys. Edwin and Lizzie looked at each other as Edwin got the keys out of his pocket and held them up.

"Keys." Edwin said calmly. Nora grabbed them from him.

"Well don't just stand there go!" Nora said and Edwin and Lizzie ran out the door. Nora and George looked at Derek questioningly.

"I was wondering if I could stay here?" Derek said while looking anywhere but them.

"Derek you have to go to school." Casey said. Derek looked at her with begging eyes.

"Please?"

"No Derek Casey's right you have got to go to school." George said warningly.

"Fine." Derek said with a sigh and looked at Casey then left. Nora went over and hugged Casey… and didn't let go.

"Mom you have to go too." Casey said a sweetly as possible.

"Oh right." Nora said and let go of her. "Bye."

"Bye Casey." George said and left. As soon as they were gone there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Casey called and was shocked when she saw who came in.


End file.
